pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Phineas: What to do, what to do. You know what, Ferb? There are so many things to do for the rest of the summer, don't you think? Ferb: Yes, yes I do. Phineas: We should go somewhere exciting! Somewhere mysterious! Lawrence Fletcher: Phineas, Ferb, we decided to go camping with a friend of mine in Oregon. Linda Flynn: Won't it be fun? Phineas: Yeah! Where's the place? Lawrence: It's a place called Gravity Falls. It's got a big lake and some say it has mysterious secrets. Phineas: Awesome! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Linda: You guys get ready, and you can bring Isabella if you want. Phineas: Ok Mom. Isabella: Hey Phineas, watcha doin'? Phineas: Hey Isabella. We're going on a camping trip! Do you need a few camping badges for the Fireside Girls? Isabella: Well, there is a badge for finding the biggest mystery in a camping trip experience. Phineas: Well, that's perfect, cause according to Dad, where we're going is a mysterious place called Gravity Falls. Isabella: Gravity Falls? I heard of that place! Phineas: I can't wait to get there, but hey, where's Perry? (Perry enters into his lair through a secret entrance) Major Monogram: Morning Agent P, our findings has determined that Heinz Doofenshmirtz been making a teleporter device. We need you to go to his lair, find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it! Good luck, Agent P! (meanwhile) Stan: Kids, I'm gonna have a friend of mine and his family come over for a few days. Mabel: Cool! Dipper: Does he have kids? Stan: Yeah, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Dipper: Phineas? That name sounds familier. "looks in book" Mabel: When will they be here? Stan: In a few hours, so be ready! (Perry is about to exit his lair when he sees Phineas and takes off his fedora) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. (puts Perry in the car and enters car) (Flynn-Fletcher car drives away) (Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorparated) Doof: I wonder what's taking Perry so long? I can't wait to tell him about my...Teleporter-inator! Norm: That sounds fancy! What does it do? Doof: Well, whatever place Perry is at, I'll make anyone evil come here and help me take over the Tri-State Area! Norm: That sounds like a good plan and all, but, would it not work if he stays at Danville? Doof: No, I doubt it, now leave me alone! Now, to send all of the evil-doers from... Phineas: (still in car) Gravity Falls! We're here! Stan: (sees Lawrence) Hey Lawrence, long time, no see! Lawrence: Yeah! Kids, I like you to meet Stanford Pines. Stan: Nice to meet you, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Inside, you'll see my great nephews. (sees Isabella) Who are you? Isabella: I'm a friend of Phineas. Mabel: Hi, I'm Mabel. Isabella: Nice to meet you! Phineas: You must be Dipper, right? Dipper: Yeah. You must be Phineas, then? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Candace: (to Wendy) Are you another nephew? Wendy: No, I'm an employee here. You must be Candace Flynn, right? Candace: Yeah, why? Wendy: Stan told me someone about my age was coming. Candace: Cool! Mabel: (sees Perry) Who's this? Phineas: This is Perry. He's a platypus; he doesn't do much. Mabel: Cool. I got a pet pig named Waddles. Phineas: Well, that's cool! (meanwhile, back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoparated) Doof: Finally, I have all of the villians that ever did bad things. Let's do roll call, shall we? (looks at Gnome monster) Jeff: I'm Jeff and we are gnomes. We tried marrying someone but failed. Doof: Interesting, next. Sherlock Holmes Wax Figure: I am Sherluck Holmes. Doof: Hey, won't you melt if you are put into the sun? Sherlock Holmes: Yes, I guess so. Doof: ...next! Chutzpar: We are manotaurs! Doof: MAN-otaurs? Chutzpar: Yeah, why? Doof: Just curious. Next! Clone 3-10: We are clones of Dipper Pines. Doof: Ok, Next! Rumble: I fight worthless punks! Winners never lose! Doof: Perfect, you are my bodyguard! Next: Trickster: Why ain't I the bodyguard? Doof: Because Rumble is bigger. Now, (moves to the balcony) we're going to take over the tri-state area even if we have to use our bare hands! Now, who's with m-(sees that the wax figures are gone) Hey, where did Sherluck Holmes go? (sees melted wax near everyone) Never mind. Now, who's with me? All: We are! Doof: Now, what's the plan? Clone 5: You're kidding me, right? Doof: no, I mean, how are we going to get rid of the tri-state area. Rumble: I got an idea: We should take the tri-state area, and push it somewhere else! Trickster: How about we just flood the Tri-State Area? Doof: That sounds like a better idea, Trickster! (meanwhile, back at Gravity Falls) Dipper: So this is where I found the book. Phineas: "looks at the box" Hmm, do you think anything will happen if we try rewiring this? Dipper: I don't know if there is anything if that happens. Phineas: There always is. Don't you remember seeing those spy movies where they find something, and they rewire it and it does something incredible. Dipper: I guess you're right. Why don't we get it a go? "meanwhile, at the Danville dam" Doof: Well, this looks like the place. Now, how are we supposed to break this? Trickster: Well, we obviously need to break it somehow. Rumble: I got this guys. "is about to smash the dam when he's gets attacked by Agent P" Doof: Perry the Platypus?! DON"T EDIT THIS PAGE Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:Fanon Works